


3 Words 4 U

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Self-Indulgent, There's a lot of smut, They bone, also NB wol uses she/her pronouns thx, graha is in love with the wol and has not been as subtle as he thinks he's been, he jerks her off, he jerks himself off, implied past relationship with haurchefant, non-descript wol, overt declarations of love, she jerks him off, wol has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: 5.0 SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS/POST-SHADOWBRINGERSDon't overthink it. The Exarch is in love with the WoL. And the WoL loves him back. It's cute. That's it.(Notes: WoL uses she/her pronouns.)





	1. Cheese

The problem with concocting a huge elaborate plan to save the world that involves heroically sacrificing yourself and then, somehow, fucking that up and getting saved instead-- is that, well, now what do you do with yourself? 

The Exarch had been meticulously planning for _years._ Ages, even. It was all-consuming. He literally thought about nothing else other than summoning the Warrior of Light and saving the First to prevent the Eight Calamity for so long that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with the newfound empty space in his schedule.

Not that he was completely _not_ busy. There was still lots to be done. Eulmore needed help. The Crystarium still needed repairs and relief. He still needed to figure out how to get the Scions home. But, the urgency was gone. He felt more at ease now. He had help. Friends to rely on. It was a welcome feeling, even though it had become unfamiliar. He had people he could trust. He didn’t need to shoulder all the burden himself anymore.

Just thinking about his old plan made him feel sheepish. He had been so convinced. If he could just have that tiny part in _her_ life. In the Warrior of Light’s adventure. Just a tiny part. Wouldn’t that be incredible? He’d fulfill a lifelong dream and save the world to boot. It seemed… so logical at the time.

She called him _G’raha Tia._

The Exarch felt his cheeks burn. He brought a hand to his face, hoping to cool it off. Snap out of it! You have work to do! Sure the Scions have gotten comfortable here, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want to go home. He needed to think of something. Anything. Some kind of lead.

She remembered you. She wasn’t mad.

Portals. Aether. Was there a way to replicate the Warrior of Light’s energy to have the same effect for the rest of the Scions? Something. Something. Magic something.

You love her.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. Lips pressed together. He held his breath.

“G’raha?”

He felt a hot chill come over him at the sound of that nostalgic name. His heart beat faster as he turned around to face who had just entered the Ocular. It was her. The Warrior of Light. He felt the embarrassment all over his face. He’d been just thinking about her. Oh Gods, don’t say _that_ out loud, idiot.

“B-back so soon, warrior? I didn’t expect to see you back in the First so quickly.” He struggled to regain some composure, straightening up and pulling his hood over his head.

The Warrior of Light had that vague smile on her face. A smile that could save worlds with its ease and confidence. He could never tell what she was thinking behind that smile. She approached him slowly, silently. She was always so greedy with her words. 

Her smile thinned as it stretched and her eyes were warm. She leaned towards him and he felt the hood come off his head.

“No use keeping that on anymore, silly. Why do you hide such a handsome face?”

The Exarch flushed and took a step back. “Oh, um.” He shrugged, looking away. “Force of habit, I suppose.” He cleared his throat. “Did you… Did you need anything?”

She laughed. “Not really. I just wanted to see you. It’s really nice to have you back in my life.”

Ah, why did she such things so easily? Did she mean it? How much did she mean it? Did she mean it the same way he did? How could she? She was larger than life. A hero to everyone. Surely she couldn’t harbor romantic feelings for someone like…

“I really missed you.” 

The Exarch’s ears twitched. 

“Haha, your ears sure give you away huh?”

He looked away, embarrassed. “Stop teasing.”

Every time the Warrior of Light spoke. He cherished it. He’d cherish this, even if it meant little to her. To him, it was everything. 

“So, how’s it been going?”

The Exarch composed himself and turned to the bright white mirror in the Ocular. The portal that could send the Scions home. If he could just figure out… _how._ “Alisaie returned to Amh Araeng, Alphinaud to Eulmore and, last I heard, Ryne, Thancred and Urianger were all investigating something in the Empty.”

“I didn’t ask about them. I’m asking _you,_ ” She chuckled. “How are _you_ doing?”

Caught off guard again. “Oh. Well. I’ve been… here.” His ears sank and he turned to the floor dejectedly. “To be honest, Lyna has been taking care of most of the relief efforts. She believes I deserve to rest, but I…”

“She’s not wrong.”

“Admittedly, I’ve been sulking.” 

“Good!”

 _Good?_ Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands clasp his. He looked up. The Warrior of Light was flashing him that bright smile again as she squeezed his hands. 

“Let’s go out!”

The Exarch felt his heart thumping against his chest. It was so loud he was worried _she_ could hear it. “Out… where?” He replied tentatively. Don’t misunderstand, G’raha. She’s just trying to cheer you up. It wouldn’t do to have expectations of such a great hero. 

“On a date.”

Before he could protest, the Warrior of Light was already pulling him along towards the exit. The Exarch wasn’t of a mind to even resist. Date? Did she say date? Was that a word she used easily? There was so much he didn’t know about her really. Or understand for that matter. Why couldn’t she elaborate for just a second? 

They stepped out of the Ocular and started heading down to the exit. Descending the long shiny allagan staircase to the tall gates of the Crystal Tower. The Warrior of Light kept her hand firmly on his. Slyly intertwining their fingers as they walked. 

He let himself get dragged along, bewildered. “Like a _date_ date?”

She chuckled again. It echoed against crystal walls and blinking lights. Like a treasured memory and a precious gift. “You said you wanted to travel together, didn’t you? Unless…” She stopped and looked at him with vague concern. “Did I misunderstand?”

Oh my god, she remembered that too? How did she figure that out? Was he that obvious? 

“I was _really, really_ happy we had that conversation, you know. I thought it was a confession.”

The Exarch had a thousand things he wanted to say. A thousand things he needed to ask. None of it came out in an even remotely comprehensible way. “Ah-- bu--”

The Warrior of Light went one step down to look up at him. She cocked her head to the side and blinked. Her hands still firmly around his. “Aren’t you in love with me?”

“I..I… You…” He spluttered. What was happening? Was this really happening? Why can’t he get a single word out. “I wouldn’t dare presume that you… You’re… I just…”

“I mean, I thought. Any person would think that after all this.” She gestured all around them. “You waited ages for me. You hid your identity hoping that would stop me from saving you. You even tried to pretend to be a villain to save my conscience. For someone so in love with me, I didn’t think you could think so little of my abilities.”

“I never… That’s not…”

She smiled at him, fondly. The same smile she gave him on the final frontier. When they had finally defeated Emet-Selch and forgave him for everything. She smiled as if he didn’t do a single wrong in the world. As if he was a treasured friend, as close to her as any of the Scions.

He had thought maybe she was just that liberal with her affections. He wouldn’t dare to think he could be special in her heart. She was larger than life. She saved worlds. She had many who cared for her and admired her. He was just one of many.

“Well, I love you.”

She said it simply, in a single breath without an inch of hesitation. The words reverberated in his mind to the backdrop of his own heart beat. _Love._ She- She said _love_.

The Exarch laughed meekly and finally smiled. “I… I love you too.”

And she beamed. As if nothing could make her happier than those exact words coming out of his mouth. She had the expression of someone who had received a priceless gift. 

And _he_ was the one who gave that to her.

As someone who had gained so much from the Warrior of Light. Countless blessings. Countless encouragements. It was her stories that kept him going. Her courage, her zeal. Her unfaltering faith that everything would turn out alright. To be in a position where he could watch her from up close, to have the opportunity to make someone who means so much to him _happy_? 

It meant the world to him.

“Hey, uh, can I try something?” She broke the silence first. 

He replied. “Yes?”

She let go of his hands. “ _Raha._ ”

O-oh.

His face went red again.

“Too much?” She laughed.

“M-maybe… only when… no one’s listening.” He turned away.

“Okay!”

The two headed out of the Crystal Tower. The Crystarium spread wide across them, against the pale blue sky and the mountains in the horizon. 

He looked upon the Warrior of Light who had taken a few steps ahead of him. She was brimming with excited and he wondered vaguely where she was going to take him. 

Wherever it was, he was sure it would be fun. 

  



	2. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL is bad at words and decides to express her feelings in the bluntest way one could.  
> By jerking the Crystal Exarch off as they watch the sun set on Il Mheg.
> 
> (Maybe I'll write more someday, but for now I just needed this off my chest LOL)

The Warrior of Light kept a lot of thoughts to themselves. For one, it was easier that way. For two, it was fucking hilarious to watch people wonder. But the Scions had already gotten used to her. Alphinaud had become exceptionally skilled at discerning her expressions. Y’shtola didn’t even need sight to read like an open book. Messing with Thancred and Alisaie were no fun because they just took her at face value. And Urianger… Well, he was just as unflappable as she was.

But the Exarch was different. The Exarch looked at her with shiny star-struck eyes that screamed admiration even though he was too embarrassed to admit it directly. The Exarch was so easy to tease. He was so cute. So vulnerable to her. How could she not get off on that?

She wanted to see him squirm under her. Moan under the heat of her touch. Beg for release. How would he look? What would he sound like? Would he even want it? Was his admiration for her merely platonic? Was she wrong to think of him like this?

She wanted to cradle him in her embrace. She wanted to shower him in kisses. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him. How much she loved him. How worried she was when, for a moment, she thought he’d be gone for good. Did he know? Did he know how much he meant to her? Was she getting that across? How many words did she need to use? 

There was a spot in Il Mheg she loved. Where the sight of the King’s castle stretched across them. The shades of a colorful tree kept them away from the setting sun’s burning light. A ways away from Lydha Lran and thus the prying ears of the pixies that lived there. 

She suspected the Exarch had not been able to see the night sky here yet and she wanted to be the first to show him. The dark twinkling stars against the shimmery lights of the fairy kingdom. It was beautiful. 

He sat next to her, quietly. A bit of red on his cheeks as he stared up at the smoldering sky. She could see his ruby eyes drift in her direction slightly. As if he wanted to look at her and couldn’t muster the courage. For his benefit, she looked up at the sky as well. Maybe he’d look if he thought she wasn’t paying attention.

“Say…” He began softly. “Would you, perhaps, do me the service of explaining what you meant? Earlier.”

She loved how he tried to distance himself from her by speaking so formally. She loved the tinge of nervousness in his voice. The way it shook slightly. She loved the way his ears slacked and swung in anticipation and worry. 

She wondered how much courage it took him to ask. She wondered if it meant he loved her the same way she did. 

“Mmm,” she mumbled, twisting her head to look at him. He looked at her, bright red eyes waiting. How would she answer? How could she put it into words? She wasn’t great at words. 

The Warrior of Light leaned forward and kissed him. Maybe the moment of silence wasn’t enough warning because he didn’t seem to expect it. She pressed into the kiss, bringing her hand up behind his head and embracing him. Her free hand took his and intertwined their fingers in the grass. Another moment passed and he kissed her back. Lips melting against each other with mutual want. 

Oh, he did want her the same way she wanted him.

She pushed him up against the tree they were sitting under. Her hands moving the to the small of his back. She pressed herself against him, kissing him harder. He opened his mouth slightly, moaning. Only to get startled at the sound coming out of his own mouth. The Exarch pulled away suddenly and looked at her, flushed. Breathing heavily. He was shaking, blinking furtively. Trying to find words. Words. What were those again?

She wanted to be kind to him. She wanted to make everything better. She wanted him to be happy. He sacrificed so much to get here. To be here. How many years has it been since he had a thought for himself? If she could just… If she could make it easier. If she could be a light in his life. Not just a hero. An object of admiration. But someone closer. Something deeper.

She reached for his cheek. She didn’t know how to say any of it out loud. What words could carry the weight of her feelings for him? The gratitude? The love? 

“I love you,” she said simply. “I just… really love you.”

“O-oh…” 

The Exarch exhaled. Hot breath, still dizzy from their kiss. 

She was afraid for a moment he’d pull away. That their feelings didn’t carry the same weight. Not that there would be anything wrong with that. She’d apologize. She’d promise not to do anything like this again. She’d hope he’d believe her.

And then he kissed her. Small and shy. A soft brush against her lips. He chuckled and smiled like she had done him a minor inconvenience. “Same.”

The gates were thrown wide open. An unstoppable flood. Her thoughts were a bundle of excitement. She felt his length harden against her under his robes. He was red with embarrassment, covering his face with his hands as if that made him look any less coy. She grinned. How could any single person be this cute? 

“I-It’s really unbecoming… I thought I had some… measure of control. But you…” 

Look at him. Trying to rationalize desire. What a sap. She loved him so much. 

The Warrior of Light pushed him up against the tree and brought a hand around his girth. His robes wrinkled around it, making its shape clear under the warm glow of the setting sun. He squirmed at her touch, hand still covering his mouth. His body loosened and tensed as she rubbed him up and down. His hips following the rhythm of her strokes.

She licked her lips, gently pulling his hand away from his face. His expression was dirty with desire. He looked so desperate. She squeezed a little as she stroked and he couldn’t help but groan. His embarrassment at his own wantonness only rivaled his inability to control himself. She brought her face close to his, grinning, waiting for him to give in. 

It didn’t take long. He was helpless. The Exarch kissed her again, harder. Their tongues danced together as he moaned without restraint at her touch. She strokes got faster and faster. Squeezing as he squirmed, finding his weak spots. She rendered him unable to think about anything other than the feel of her lips and the heat between his legs.

“P-please…” 

She released him. Almost immediately feeling the wet strain that part of his robes. His breathing was still erratic as he tried to come down from it. Sheepishly, he folding his legs up to his chin and hid his face again.

“I… I am so sorry.”

“What for?”

“Well, you just…I can’t believe…” 

“Oh yeah, not everyday you can boast the Warrior of Darkness jerked you off, huh?” She stuck his tongue at him.

He flushed, pulling his hood over his head, completing his transformation into a ball of embarrassment. “You’re unbelievable.”


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if there wasn't enough Exarch jerking off alone while watching the WoL fics, am I right?

Any semblance of focus the Exarch had simply vanished. 

He wasn’t, by any means, a young man anymore. It was ludicrous to him that he had any measure of that kind of desire left in him. Sure, he had bodily needs. Sure, he had thought about the Warrior of Light in that way… sometimes. In the privacy of the Oculary. As he watched her through the glass. He thought about her holding him. About her running her tongue all over his body. About the feel of her touch against his skin. But the occasional jerk-off aside. This-- That… That was different. 

The Exarch hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t in his wildest fantasies imagine the Warrior of Light actually pleasuring him. With those slender fingers. In a wide open field, under the sunset. There was nothing there to mask his moans. Who knows if anyone heard them? A passing pixie might have seen them. The thought terrified and excited him. Oh my god, had he always been like this? 

He wondered vaguely what their relationship was now. She said she loved him. He loved her too. Were they… dating? Was that something they could do in the first place? The Warrior of Light had so many duties. So did he. He couldn’t fathom them having what one might constitute a  _ normal  _ relationship. Going on dates and such. Kissing under the moonlight. Fucking. 

Curses. Again? Really, G’raha Tia? How long are you going to go on like this?

He exhaled deeply and looked up at the glass in front of him. An anxious crystarium guard had been waiting for the Warrior of Light as soon they returned from Il Mheg. He had excused himself promptly, not wanting to be in her way. Her expression had protested the courtesy, but he knew better than to meddle. He had a feeling it had something to do with what Ryne, Thancred and Urianger were looking into. Besides, he needed to get back to work as well. There would be plenty of time for talk later.

Later.

But he wanted to see her again. Already. 

The Exarch ran his hand across the glass. Instantly, an image of the Empty spread across the crystal. Wide, white, empty. Thancred was driving them across the deserted lands. The Warrior of Light sat in the back, next to Urianger, her eyes on the horizon, full of purpose. He loved that look on her. She always tackled every task with full zeal. As if nothing else could be more important. Whether the fate of the world or the laundry of some poor mystel be at stake. 

Just last night they were…

He felt that throbbing between his legs again. He shook with desire. He ran his hand across the image of the Warrior of Light in the glass. He wished she was here now. With him. He felt his knees buckle and he just gave in. He dropped to the floor, leaned up against the glass and spread his legs. 

He imagined her here. On top of him. Grinning the same way she did last night. Eyes fiery with desire to torture him, pleasure him. He wanted it so badly. He pulled his robes up and grabbed with throbbing cock. It engorged as if it had never been taken care of before. He felt so dirty. He rubbed the tip, pressing it slightly, getting precum all over his fingers. He barely did anything and he was already shaking so much. He wanted release. But it wasn’t enough. 

He bit his lip. It almost hurt how much he wanted it. He could almost feel her hands on him. A shade of the real thing. He sank further to the floor, getting on all fours and turning towards the mirror again.

It looked like they had arrived at whatever destination they’d been aiming for. The Warrior of Light was helping Thancred set up camp. Hands wrapped around a nail she was hammering down to pitch the tent. He wished that were him.

The Exarch exhaled hot breath. He was sweating. Shaking. He couldn’t stop. His mind was blank. He had exactly one need. One. And nothing he could do was going to make it better, but he needed  _ something.  _ He licked his fingers and stretched them back, gently shoving one into his ass. He convulsed as it went in. He imagined it was her. He imagined she was here, behind him, trusting into him. Holding him against her as he bounced his hips. In and out. One finger. Two. Three. It wasn’t enough. He had no reach. There was so little he could do to satisfy that momentous  _ need  _ he had.

He could care less that literally anyone could knock in the Ocular now and he’d literally have no excuse. They’d find him splayed there, dirty and desperate. The face of the Warrior of Light shining in the crystal behind him. Fingers struggling to find pleasure in his ass and failing miserably. He groaned. His free hands pressed against the cold crystal, sending shivers down his spine. He shook as he continued to shake his hips, thrusting into himself. His arm hurt. This was not the least bit comfortable. But it was the most he could for himself right now.

He heard his own voice echo in the small room. It sounded so foreign to him. Like he was having some kind of fever dream. But he couldn’t think past the cloud of lust. 

And, after what felt like an eternity but probably lasted barely a few minutes. He felt that sweet, pathetic release. The Exarch felt strength leave his body as he sank to the floor. The cold soothing his sweaty face. The strands of his red hair stuck to his forehead. He blinked emptily at the wall for a few minutes, contemplating what he had just done.

It had not been the first time. It probably wasn’t the last. But gods was it different now knowing the way she kissed and the way she touched him. Doing it himself just… wasn’t enough. It was… pretty pathetic.

The Exarch struggled to sit back up, staring up at the mirror again. He wondered what the Warrior of Light would do if she knew. Probably tease him. 

Or maybe…

He turned red at the thought. No, no, no. He wouldn’t tell her. He couldn’t. This was his little secret. His way of keeping an eye on her. Making sure she was okay. 

Besides.

He’d die of embarrassment if she knew.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL raws the Exarch in the Ocular because someone forgot that lube is a goddamn thing to consider.  
> Also, the Scions find out about their relationship. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the tags but WOL HAS A DICK. She has a dick. All other physical traits I left vague.

“You know, it’s weird, because there’s literally nothing different about you, but I can tell you’re happy.”

Thancred suddenly said as they set up camp. The Warrior of Light finished hammering down the last nail and looked up at him, beaming. He could tell? How could he tell? Was she radiating it that much?

“Yeah?”

“If I might guess, something good happened?” Thancred was fixing up the frame of the tent now. His face went from the usual stoicism to a tired stoicism as soon as the question was out of his mouth. “You’re just going to nod, aren’t you?”

The Warrior of Light nodded. Three times, in fact.

“Well, it’s all the same to me. I guess.” He shrugged. “I can believe there actually is a rhyme and reason to your blank expressions. I’m starting to get how Alphinaud reads you so well.”

Ah, yes, well. That’s what everyone says, huh? She didn’t think she was nearly as mysterious as everyone else made her out to be. Sparse with words, maybe. But definitely not the biggest mystery to land on anyone’s lap.

They spent the next couple minutes finishing up the tent. Thancred clapped his hands together with satisfaction as they finished. Looks like they made good time. All was left was to set up the fire and they could have dinner. He wandered over to the vehicle to grab the supplies, picking up his flask for some water.

“I think the Exarch and I are dating now.”

“HA? WHAT?”

Thancred nearly choked. 

The Warrior of Light had the closest thing to a sheepish smile she could muster. She looked like a teenager pinning about her first crush. It was distinctly soft and vulnerable look on the face of someone who was utterly formidable. A gap that didn’t go unnoticed by Thancred, who was still trying to wrap his brain around the words that just came out of her mouth.

“We’re dating now. The Exarch and I.”

It went from a doubt to an assertion in the space of a moment.

Of course, Ryne and Urianger chose that second specifically to return from their survey of the area. 

“Dost my ears deceive me?”

“You and the Exarch are what now!?” 

The four of them were stood in an awkward circle by the vehicle as many silents seconds went by without elaboration from the Warrior of Light who simply proceeded to grab the flint from the bags so she could start the fire. The sun was coming down after all and she was hungry. Who knows what they were going to have to fight tomorrow morning? She needed to be full and well-rested.

The three Scions watched her go about with mild bewilderment. 

“Wait, are we just leaving that unaddressed?” Thancred spoke up again when it became clear the Warrior of Light wasn’t going to clarify anything.

“I did not realize you could… that you… harbored such emotions for the Exarch.” Urianger looked thoughtful.

Ryne clapped her hands together, running up to the Warrior of Light with a gentle smile. Once she got over how sudden the news was, she had the right mind to be happy for her friend. “Congratulations!”

The Warrior of Light cocked her head and smiled. “Thank you!”

Thancred was mumbling under his breath now. “Wait, dating. So. The attraction was… mutual? Isn’t the Exarch hundreds of years old? Isn’t half his body crystal? What does that…”

Urianger interrupted his very much vocal thought vomit. “Pray, it might be wise not to… think about it too hard.”

Thancred looked over at the Warrior of Light as Ryne happily expressed her excitement for their new relationship status. He realized she might not have a lot of opportunity to experience such mundane things like romance and dating. This was probably very momentous for her. He sighed in resignation. Yeah, he should be happy for his friend then, huh?

He took the extra step to land next to Urianger and quietly whispered. “Ok, but. Seriously. Do you think his dick is made of crystal too?”

Urianger shook his head. “If thou hast the courage to asketh, I wouldst commend thou spirit.”

“Fuck no.”

“Then, I suppose, it shall remain a mystery.”

-0-

The Warrior of Light played the name over and over again in her mind.  _ Raha. Raha. Raha. _ It made her feel special. The opportunity to call the Exarch as such. The way he flushed and shuddered at the sound of his name on her lips.

The way he reacted to anything she did made doing them so… gratifying. He embarrassed easily, but he wasn’t strong enough to actually hide what he wanted. That just made her want to tease him more. How could she resist when he was being so coy?

She was holding him up against the wall of the Ocular. His arms around her neck and his legs locked tight around her waist, desperate not to fall. He looked at her, ruby eyes full of lust. His breath was hot on her face. She hiked his robes up as she pushed him harder against the wall, hands on his thighs. Hot and soft in one. Crystalline and hard in the other. 

The Exarch’s robes slid down, revealing his engorging manhood, dripping in precum, pulsating pathetically. He leaned against her, resting his hand on her shoulder as much as he could in the position they were in. The Warrior of Light pressed up against him, feeling his dick against her stomach. It was so hot. 

“P-please…” He squeaked out.

She lifted his head and kissed him hard. Shoving her tongue past his teeth, making him moan out in reckless desire. She rubbed up against him, still managing to hold up against the wall. He was lighter than you would expect for someone half made of crystal at this point. But the Exarch was regardless a small man, and the Warrior of Light was, well, extremely powerful.

The Exarch whined, starting to feel the discomfort of their position. She let him down. His legs stretched back to reach the floor and she held him to make sure he wouldn’t sink all the way. There was plenty more she wanted to do. 

“Turn around.” The sound of her own voice was hoarse with her own want. 

He looked at her, eyes shiny and sheepish. Then, acquiesced. He put his forearms against the walls and bent back slightly, understanding implicitly what she wanted. And gods did he want it just as much. There was nothing he wanted more right now. 

The Warrior of Light pressed up against him again. She ran her hands under his robes, undoing whatever mechanism was holding those pieces of cloth together in the first place. They fell loosely around him, cascading around his shoulders. She felt up his chest, tracing the lines between flesh and crystal.

He shuddered at her touch, squirming under, unable to do anything except groan in mild protest. He wanted more than what she was giving him.

Her hands reached his thighs pushing them apart slightly and then coming back to his ass. She pulled his robes off, exposing him completely. He turned his head slightly to look at her, cheeks so red it matched his hair and eyes. “I.. I want to look at you too.”

Ugh, he was so sweet? How could he so sweet and cute? Her heart swelled. How could she get this lucky?

The Warrior of Light shed off her own armor, exposing herself as well. Somehow, the red on the Exarch’s cheeks got redder as he looked at her. Finely toned muscles. Endless scars left from the countless battles she’s been in.

He gently reached to touch her skin, feeling the marks with a sense of admiration and regret. It was her strength to overcome anything he loved, but there was something humbling about seeing the scars. It was a reminder of the mortality she had. Despite her extensive list of miraculous feats, she was as vulnerable to death as anyone else was.

They kissed again, meekly at first despite the state they were in. Then, more energetically. The Exarch felt his bare back touch the cold walls of the Ocular again. He shivered. 

She went to find his ass again, cupping them and pressing him against her as she massaged. Her fingers found his hole, tentatively feeling the entrance. He buckled in response, legs stretching apart slightly to give her access. She delicately led them down to the floor as one finger went in without too much protest.

“Waiting for me, huh?”

“You… you left me wanting.” The Exarch pouted, face flushed.

“Well, that won’t do.”

She lifted the Exarch’s legs, spreading them in front of her. He wasn’t even of a mind to realize the compromising position he’d found himself in. He needed this. He needed her. In him. Now.

“Can I?”

“You’re asking now?”

The Warrior of Light giggled in response. Looks like she couldn’t tease him anymore when he was this desperate. Not that she was in a better boat. She had her own need to satisfy too and there was not much more holding back she could manage.

She shoved into him, pushing in slowly, expecting more resistance and finding none. His insides tightened around her. She groaned, exhaling with relief and desperation at once. 

The Exarch was helpless under her. He throbbed, chuckling softly between hoarse breaths as she started to move back and forth. His mind raced with incomprehensible half-thoughts. She was  _ in  _ him now. Really. That normally stoic and indiscernible expression of hers was riddled with  _ want.  _ She was red with it. She was inside him and he was rendering the mighty Warrior of Light  _ vulnerable.  _

“ _ Raha…”  _ She whispered his name like a treasure. 

It almost more than he could take right now as she pushed further into him and started moving back and forth. Slowly at first, then rhythmically. She had her hands on his hips, guiding him. And he obeyed, feeling that hot, hot pleasure every time she hit him deep. He was dripping in sex and sweat. Even the cold crystal wall couldn’t save him from the heat.

He reached to cover his mouth, worried about how loud he was getting. The Warrior of Light promptly stopped him. And the Exarch just couldn’t  _ think  _ anymore. At all. There was only this and her. 

Surely he couldn’t be permitted to feel  _ this  _ good, right?

“Raha,” She whispered again. “I love you.”

The Exarch smiled at her, arms outstretched, wanting a hug. The Warrior of Light brought her hands up and pressed herself against him. Still thrusting. Moaning. He wrapped his arms around her and nestled into her neck. He licked it, tasting the heat and sweat on her. And then he bit down, hard. 

She convulsed at that, hitting him deeper and letting out the most satisfied groan. 

He sucked on the bite for a while, desperate to leave his mark on her. And her thrusts accelerated. He could feel her throbbing inside him, nearing her climax. He was there too. They were so close. So, so close.

“A-ah, I’m…” 

The Exarch closed his eyes, shivering all over as he felt himself coming. “P-please, inside…”

In moments, he felt her shoot inside him and tremble as she tried to come down from the pleasure. She dropped her weight on him. His arms still around her. He looked down at her contented expression. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. She throbbed slightly inside him still, leaving him with pangs of pleasure as they listened to their breathing fill the room.

She pulled out eventually. Cum spilled out of the Exarch and he whined slightly at the feeling of liquid dripping down his thigh. She rested on his chest, as if to listen to his heartbeat, and she smiled.

“I really love you,” she said again.

The Exarch nuzzled her, smiling. “I really love you too.”

-0-

Outside the Ocular, a pair of twins stood feeling awkward and embarrassed. They stared at each other blankly as the echo of moaning and groaning faded. Leaving only an uncomfortable silence between them.

“Did you… know?” Alisaie said tentatively. 

“I mean, I surmised…” Alphinaud trailed off. His eyes were wide as they drifted to the ground in thought. “She always seems oddly excited to go see him.”

Alisaie sighed. She wasn’t sure what she expected asking that, but that reply didn’t make her feel any better. “Ugh, I think I’ve heard more than I’ve ever wanted to hear in my life.” 

“Let’s come by later.”

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, the only reason she did him raw was because I forgot about lube ok. I'm sorry. Use lube when you do this at home, consenting adults.


	5. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL and Exarch unpack some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait if I'm on fire  
> How am I so deep in love?  
> When I dream of dying  
> I never feel so loved
> 
> \- Trampoline, SHAED

_ Crystarium, The Pendants _

“It’d be a waste not to eat them.” Alphinaud said simply. “He made them just for you, did he not?”

But that was the whole reason the Warrior of Light couldn’t bring herself to eat them in the first place. The sandwiches were a precious gift. His  _ first  _ gift to her, in fact. If she ate them, they’d be gone. Then what? Well, nothing. But she’d lose the commemoration and that seemed tragic to her.

Still, she wanted to know what they tasted like. Was cooking something the Exarch did often? Speaking of which, did he even eat? Did he need to eat? Was that a biological need he still had? How about sleep? The Exarch fucked just fine and she knows  _ she  _ conked out after their activities earlier. But did he? She didn’t ask. She didn’t think to ask. Oh my god. There was so much she didn’t get about him yet. How was she going to figure it all out?

“I see those gears running. Are you alright?”

Alphinaud snapped her out of her thought spiral. 

“I’m… thinking.”

“About?”

The Warrior of Light looked down at the basket of sandwiches. She had laid them out on the table she and Alphinaud were sat at. The young elezen was working on some stuff for Eulmore. Seems like they were really relying on him over there to get things running smoothly again. She was sure he was doing a great job of it, but he insisted on bouncing off ideas at her. He said it helped him put his thoughts together. She figured maybe Alisaie wasn’t going to put up with it.

“Yeah, what about?” 

With great convenient timing, Alisaie returned from buying a snack from the bar. She sat back down, munching on some chips and immediately noticing the basket of sandwiches. “What are these?”

“The Exarch made me these. A while back.”

“And you haven’t eaten them yet?” Alisaie immediately prompted.

Alphinaud sighed. “That’s the dilemma.”

“Well, that’s a stupid problem. Just eat them. Can’t he make you more?”

“Oh.”

The Warrior of Light sat up, as if that was something she  _ just  _ realized. True! He  _ could  _ make her more! Oh how she would love to watch him do it too. How nice would that be? Fingers meticulously arranging ingredients, putting them together. Thinking about her as he did. 

“Ok, I’m going to eat one.”

She reached into the basket, picking up the soft bread and bringing it up to her lips. She gave it a sniff first, then a hefty bite. 

She started crying.

“Whoa!” 

“A-are you alright?” Alphinaud leaned forward, mildly worried the sandwiches had gone bad or something.

The Warrior of Light laughed and wiped the tears from her face. “It’s so normal.”

“Uh… Good?”

“I have to go.”

She immediately shot up, grabbing the basket and tucking it away before running off towards the Dossal Gate with sudden urgency. 

The twins watched her go in bewilderment.

“Did you ask?” Alisaie finally said, slamming her palms on the table as soon as the Warrior of Light was out of earshot. 

Alphinaud shook his head. “I didn’t have the courage. Surely she would tell us of her own accord eventually?”

Alisaie threw her hands up. “Great. Useless.”

-0-

_ Hours Later. The Ocular. _

The Exarch climbed the stairs back up to the Ocular. Returning from a long day of roaming around the Crystarium, dropping by the gates in Lakeland, checking up on everyone. Getting updates. Doing something resembling normalcy. He needed that after  _ this morning.  _ It was dizzying remaining in his chambers by himself after the Warrior of Light left. He couldn’t bear it. And, if he couldn’t spend time with her, he needed to do something else.

Gods.

He could not possibly be happier.

He was still giddy at the thought that he and the Warrior of Light were  _ together.  _ What all of that  _ entailed  _ and  _ demanded  _ wasn’t something he wanted to think about. There would be time for that later. For now, he was contented, knowing she loved him. Really and truly.

The Exarch thought about her arrival. The anxiety he felt when he realized he had messed up and she had landed outside of the Crystarium. Outside his reach. Unsafe. Could he convince her that he was trustworthy? Could he get her on their side? Could she fall in love with the First? He was so afraid his worries would pour out of him when they spoke. He wished he could tell her everything in that moment. He wished he had spilled his guts then. But he was too afraid. Too afraid to know if she had forgotten him. Too afraid to risk her safety for his own selfish wishes.

But the Warrior of Light he knew was unchanged from the one he knew. The one he admired. The one whose strength gave him the courage he needed. She was just as bright. Just as  _ good.  _ He knew immediately she would’ve done anything to save him. Regardless of if she remembered him or not. That’s the kind of person she was. It was a trait he loved and one that worried him immensely. She would’ve pushed herself to the brink. If the worst happened… The Exarch didn’t know if he could’ve taken it.

He pushed the doors to the Ocular open and was surprised to find the Warrior of Light sitting there, staring up at the portal. She had been singing softly herself, stopping shortly after hearing the doors open. She turned around and flashed him a big toothy smile.

“Welcome back!” 

The Exarch was stunned. “I-I’m back. Thank you.”

She patted the floor next to her, beckoning him to join her. He did, setting his staff down next to him. She took his hands in hers, still smiling. He was glad to see her in such a good mood. She was practically bouncing. He wasn’t used to seeing her this expressive. Was this a privilege of being so close to her? Or has she always been like this and he didn’t notice past the cloud of his idolatry.

She was… so cute.

“Do you remember making me those sandwiches?” She started playing with his fingers. Intertwining them with her own. “To be honest, I couldn’t bring myself to eat them. I was so happy about it. I wanted to keep them forever. And then, you know what Alisaie said? She said I could just ask you to make me more. And then I ate them all here. Waiting for you.”

The Exarch wasn’t sure he’d ever heard her string that many sentences together in one go. 

“I… yes. I could just make you more.” He ran his fingers over hers as well, massaging her knuckles with his crystalline hand. He was still trying to process it. She treasured the sandwiches that much? It’s been weeks. “I hope they were to your liking. Admittedly, I don’t get much practice cooking. But I wanted to do something for you.”

She beamed. “The way to someone’s heart is through their stomach.”

He flushed. “I mean, that was not… my explicit intention.”

“Anyway, how was your day?”

“Oh… well, um…” The Exarch thought about it for a moment. “Actually, I had something I wanted to ask. If that’s alright. About me. You… You knew the whole time who I was, didn’t you? That I was G’raha Tia?”

“Mhm!” 

She answered without hesitation.

“But… how could you trust me?”

“Well, I love you. And I’d like to think I don’t keep bad company.”

_ O-oh.  _

Was everything really that simple in her mind? 

“I’m not unfamiliar with friends keeping secrets from me for my own safety. Everyone seems to think I should be upset, but I know who I am.”

And perhaps that’s why he couldn’t help but feel guilty for deceiving her. Because if she wouldn’t punish him, who would? Her forgiveness didn’t change the fact that he didn’t do right by her. Didn’t change that he knew what would happen to her if she killed the lightwardens and yet he sat back and let it happen.

The Exarch pulled her into an embrace. He wondered what the world looked like through her eyes. Was it beautiful? Was that why she had such unwavering faith? 

“Even Emet-Selch didn’t mean wrong. He wanted to protect his home as much as we did. But we couldn’t both win.”

Even him she couldn’t hate, huh? He ran his fingers through her hair as she nuzzled against him comfortably. “You have such a big heart.”

“But, to be honest, I can’t forgive him for taking you away from me.”

His fingers stopped. He blinked down at her as she twisted around to look at him. She reached out to touch his face, tracing the crystal on his cheek. 

“I don’t know that I’d be this benevolent if I had lost you too.”

“Too?”

“I just…” She bit her lip, face contorting in distant pain. “Who would I be if the people I loved kept dying to save me? I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear another death.”

He saw the loss in her gaze. The cold grief she still dealt with. The way her voice wavered at the mere mention of this person. He didn’t know who it was. He could make guesses, sure. He had read the stories after all. But knowing wasn’t what mattered. 

For once, the Exarch had cause to value his own life.

He had no words, bending over to kiss her. She leaned into his embrace, lifting herself up to reach. Their lips touched, softly. She was still shaking a bit, but he gave her confidence again. Kissing her with every inch of affection he had for her. Soon, she was the one hovering above him. She pinned him to the ground, kisses becoming erratic with a meld of joy and fear. Her feelings were loud and clear. She didn’t want to lose him. 

And he didn’t want to lose her either.


	6. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch gets drunk. The WoL sucks him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Had Some Drinks" by Two Feet

When Alphinaud arrived with the suggestion of meeting up with everyone in Eulmore to celebrate their victory, the Warrior of Light wondered (one) why Eulmore? And (two) didn’t they already celebrate the night they came back to the Crystarium?

To which, the elezen protested. The Exarch was injured then. She, herself, had gone to bed early from fatigue. Afterwards, everyone had gone their separate ways to investigate their own respective endeavors. They had not the time to meet up again since. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a quiet intimate gathering?

That’s what he said. Quiet. Intimate.

In any case, she couldn’t say no. She would never pass up a chance to hang out with her friends. Plus! It was a rare break. There was nothing terribly pressing to attend to. They had plenty of time to take it easy. 

Also, just  _ maybe  _ she and the Exarch had been spending  _ too  _ much time together in the Crystal Tower. Sure, it exhausted him to leave for extended periods of time and she didn’t want to tire him out needlessly, but the chance of pace would be nice.

And so, here they were, in Eulmore, at the Beehive of all places.

“You have  _ got  _ to tell us when  _ this _ became a thing!” Alisaie wasted no time interrogating the Exarch. The Scions were hounding him. Well, Alisaie was, but everyone had an equal severity in their gaze. 

“Now, now, Alisaie. Maybe we shouldn’t be so…”

“Oh hush, Alphinaud! You’re just as curious as I am. Don’t pretend you weren’t!”

The elezen boy laughed nervously and looked at the Exarch apologetically. And the Exarch gave his own nervous laugh. Lucky the darkness of the club hid his embarrassment. He had surmised that the Warrior of Light had not the chance to tell the Scions of their relationship, but boy. This sure was awkward version of meet the relatives. Considering they already all knew each other.

“Not… long.” The Exarch answered. 

It had been a few weeks at this point. The two of them had settled in with each other quite comfortably. Much to his own surprise. He didn’t think them being together would feel so easy and natural. Sure, there was a lot of not thinking about it too hard, as well as a distinct lack conflicting external factors. But still.

The Warrior of Light made it easy to just be happy about their arrangement. She showered him in constant reassurances. He had no reason to doubt they couldn’t overcome whatever hurdle came their way.

The Exarch looked over at her. She was sitting across him, next to Y’shtola and Urianger who were probably also interrogating her. And, although Y’shtola made zero direct eye contact with him, she felt her scrutiny. Not that he blamed her. She had every right to be wary of him.  _ Someone  _ had to be.

“Truthfully, I’m still astonished she returns my affections. After everything I’ve done, it feels surreal.”

“Does that mean  _ you  _ made the first move?” Alisaie continued to pry.

“Ah, well, no.” 

The Exarch reached for his glass, desperate for something to keep his attention while he quenched the twin’s curiosity. He supposed he could just… dodge the questions, but he didn’t want to be disingenuous. Assuaging the Scions’ worries about their relationship was the bare minimum he could do for them. Besides, he knew the Warrior of Light herself would be scarce with her answers. 

He took a sip, the taste of alcohol had become wholly unfamiliar to him. He wasn’t sure he had any since becoming the Exarch in the first place. There was delightfully nostalgic feeling to it, but his body reacted almost immediately upon consumption. This was…  _ strong stuff. _

“It all happened so quickly. I didn’t know that she thought much of me in the first place.” As far as he was concerned, he was the one who took all her companions away and forced her into a position where she had no choice but to save the First. On top of all that, he didn’t have the courtesy to tell her what would happen if she consumed all that Light from defeating the lightwardens. 

The Exarch took a bigger gulp.

“I feel as though I should be punished for my actions, but she just smiles at me and says she never had any distrust for me.”

He hiccuped.

Alphinaud laughed. “That is her strength after all.”

Alisaie sighed, leaning back on the couch. “I just can’t believe I didn’t notice you two had it for each other this whole time. I thought I was pretty good at picking up on these things.”

“Admittedly, I didn’t think her excitement to see you was any different from her usual behavior. She is a generally affectionate person.” Alphinaud added. 

The Exarch thought about that as he quickly downed the rest of his glass. “Yes, which is perhaps why sometimes I think this is all some kind of dream.” He hiccuped again. “Imagine the object of your admiration for  _ centuries  _ suddenly barged into your chambers and told  _ you  _ she loved you. I thought I must have died.”

He looked up from his glass at the Warrior of Light sitting across the table. The music in the club was too loud to overhear whatever conversation she was having. He turned to the twins sitting next to him with what he believed was a serious face. Unbeknownst to him, his cheeks were red from being tipsy and his eyes were glazed over, like he was on the verge of tears.

“It’s too good to be true, right?” Some of the usual formality in his speech faded away as he spoke, words starting to slur. “I should be glad to have even this much, but even my thoughts can’t help but become selfish when I think that might lose her someday.”

“Uh, Exarch?”

“I can’t expect to keep her in the First forever. She will eventually have to return to her duties and so will I. It’s an inevitable outcome. Our time together is so fleeting and I… I…”

The Exarch’s ears flattened against his head. He stood up suddenly, nose twitching as he sniffled. 

“Oh, he’s a crier isn’t he?” Alisaie teased.

Across the table, Y’shtola turned to the Exarch after his outburst interrupted their conversation. Next to her, she felt the Warrior of Light doing that same, except that their reactions were vastly dissimilar. She was endlessly pleased by the sight of her beloved drunk sobbing in the middle of the club after a single drink. Y’shtola, on the other hand, felt her apathy for the Exarch turn into a semblance of pity. 

“You might want to take care of that.”

The Warrior of Light was practically bouncing. “Am I lucky he loves me so much or what?”

“Lucky is one way to put it.”

Finally, she stood up, walking around the table. She picked up the Exarch in her arms, carrying him bridal style and nuzzling his nose against hers. She smiled at him as he looked on with teary eyes and shaking lips. “You should’ve warned me you were a lightweight, love.”

He pouted. “I-I didn’t know.” He grabbed at her shirt, closing his eyes and leaning into her hold. Being so far away from the Crystal Tower probably didn’t help.

“Anyway, there you have it, Y’shtola.” The Warrior of Light flashed her patented smile. “I’m gonna go take care of him now.”

And with that, she dashed away with the Exarch in her arms. Alphinaud turned to Y’shtola when the couple disappeared out the doors. “What did she mean by that?”

“Oh, I merely asked how serious she was about this relationship. If it was casual, I’d be less worried. But it appears they’re both quite serious.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Alphinaud added thoughtfully. 

He had been just as worried about their mutual friend, knowing full well how much practice that smile of hers took. How many fake smiles she put on for the benefit of her companions and the promise she made to someone she loved.

-0-

When the Exarch awoke, everything was soft and his head was pounding. 

Someone was combing through his hair and humming. He opened his eyes slowly, eyelids heavy, and found himself nestling against the Warrior of Light’s chest. He was surrounded by silk sheets and feathery pillows, in a massive, ornately decorated bed with a long luxurious canopy. This wasn’t his bed, clearly.

“Morning, Raha.”

Two words he would never tire of hearing. He looked up at her. “Good morning. Wait… It’s morning?”

“Just about.”

He searched his memory for context. “Oh, I made an embarrassment of myself last night…”

“You were cute.”

“I’m sorry about what I said. It was really selfish. I should be happy with this much and I…”

The Warrior of Light put a finger to his lips and shook her head. “You shouldn’t apologize for having valid concerns. I’m sorry if I made you feel insecure. I know I don’t talk enough, but I can make it up to you.”

“What do you..?” 

The Exarch’s question trailed off as the Warrior of Light disappeared under the sheets. He felt her hands on his sides, running down to his hips. She reached past his robes, undoing them and pulling them off his body. He shuddered, body adjusting to suddenly being bare. The sheet that covered him was thin, not exactly meant for warmth.

But a thicker blanket wouldn’t be necessary. There were better ways to warm up.

He felt lips on his chest. The Warrior of Light showered him in gentle kisses all over his bare skin, slowly making her way down. One hand made its way to his flesh nipple, thumbing it until it popped out. He squeaked and exhaled delightfully at her touch. His body couldn’t help but react. It had gotten used to her and the way she pleasured him. It knew what to expect before he did. 

And she continued to trace the lines of his body. Making circles around his nipple as he squirmed. He moved his hips, feeling his arousal take. But she was deliberately ignoring him. Deliberately touching everywhere but there. It was torture. 

Her kisses traveled to his belly button and soon, he felt those lips at his erection.

“A-ah…”

Her free hand wrapped around the base, pressing softly first, just to gauge his reaction. The Exarch found himself covering his mouth instinctively as soon as he felt her mouth cover tip. It was warm, wet and a sensation he was wholly unaccustomed to. He heard his own muffled cries escaped between his fingers as the Warrior of Light started sucking him off. It was all he could do not to curse out loud.

It felt so good. Too good. The way her tongue licked around the tip, the way she sucked in rhythm with her hand’s movements. She knew what she was doing. It was vaguely alarming. And also, just made him feel hotter.

He squirmed against her touch, unsure what to do with himself as his body shook with pleasure. Soon, it fell into a comfortable pattern and the pangs of pleasure came at him in well-timed waves. 

The hand that had been taking care of his nipple eventually made the trip down, lining the crystal scars in his skin before firmly grabbing his ass. The Exarch shuddered again and the Warrior of Light repositioned herself under the blanket to spread his legs, all the while continuing the work on his arousal.

“Nnn…”

He felt her fingers enter him and the pleasure was almost  _ too  _ much. As if it hadn’t already been a lot. He tightened around her as she looked for his sensitive spot. 

“T-there…” He cried, hearing his own hoarse voice scared him. He has just woken up. His throat was so dry. And somehow, in all this, his head was still pounding from last night.

She pressed her fingers inside him and sucked him off harder. The Exarch grabbed at the sheets under him, gripping tightly as he felt his body near climax. “I-I’m… Ah!”

He whined, feeling some release as the Warrior of Light emerged from under the sheets with a satisfied look on her face. She licked her lips and gave her Exarch a hearty kiss on the cheek. He looked at her, alarmed.

“Did… Did you?”

She merely nodded.

He felt his face get hot again. “W-w-wh…” He managed to sputter before hiding his face in his hands. “You’re too much.”

“This probably makes me a lot happier than it should.” She kissed him again. “Let me get you a glass of water.”

The Warrior of Light hopped off the bed. The Exarch watched her go, a question on the tip of his tongue. But he bit and swallowed it. Far too sheepish to ask. It seemed like an unnecessarily curious question.

“What’s wrong?” 

She was back as quick as she went, handing him a cold glass as she climbed back onto the bed. He took it, nodding in appreciation and gulped it down in one go. 

“Oh! Um…” He cleared his throat. “I was just… You… You’re pretty good at that, aren’t you?”

“Blowjobs?”

Blunt as ever.

The Exarch laughed. “Yes, that.”

“That’s not what you actually want to ask, is it?”

The Exarch flushed, opening his mouth to ask the question, but was promptly interrupted by the Warrior of Light kissing him instead. When she pulled away, he pouted.

“You don’t have to answer… if you don’t want to…”

She smiled, a bit sad. “I thought I did.” She patted his head. “Maybe next time.”

The Exarch kissed her again. He hadn’t intended to make her sad. “I’m patient,” He said, smiling coyly.

The hint of sad in her smile faded at that. “I know you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throws this out into the aether without looking back!!!!  
> Also, yes, absolutely. I'm implying WoL had a thing with Haurchefant.  
> There's still no plot.


	7. Assertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch tests his mettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you know that I give you  
> The loving if you need it  
> I give you my word  
> You can believe it  
> Your love feels like  
> All four seasons growing inside me"  
> -Rocket, Beyonce

_ Hard rock steady rock hard rock steady  
Rock hard rock steady rock hard rock steady _

_ (rocket, beyonce) _

_ Eulmore _

_ Beehive, Private Chambers _

“Would you let me do something for you? For once?”

“I mean, you’ve done plenty for me at this point, love.”

The Warrior of Light just had one of those smiles. One that was practiced and calculated to convey exactly what she meant without the use of words. A talent, the Exarch suspected, she was unaware of.

“Well this is… different.” 

They’d been resting in their reserved booth, on one of the many velvet sofas that decorated the room. Hidden away from the rest of the club by a thick velvet curtain. Just enjoying each other’s company while eating fruits a retainer brought over, courtesy of the Chais. The Warrior of Light plopped another grape into her mouth, pressing it gently against her lips first before pushing it through. Like a kiss.

He knew she was doing that on purpose.

She was pressed up against one side of the sofa. The Exarch was on the other side, only loosely wrapped in his robes. He had not bothered fixing it up since their last go. He shuffled over towards her, slowly on all fours, with what little space the sofa offered for maneuvering.

The Warrior of Light watched him carefully, amused.

“You have to promise me not to move at all.” 

“Oh?”

“No moving. At. All.”

He whispered the last two words like a breath on the wind. Leaning into her until their lips were almost grazing. Then, he straightened up so that he was kneeling above her. The Warrior of Light swallowed in anticipation as the Exarch pulled his robe off, revealing the skin underneath.

Instinctively, she reached to touch him, only to have her hand batted away.

“What did I say?”

_ Oooooh boy… _

The Exarch looked down at her with a coy smirk. The Warrior of Light felt her heart stop in her chest.

“Where did you learn to make a face like that?”

“From only the best.”

He winked and she may as well have died in that moment. He pushed her down so that she was completely at his mercy as he hovered above her. She took in his nudity, still smiling, absolutely enjoying the view. She hadn’t the opportunity yet to see every inch of his body like this. Completely exposed. She noted every trace, where the crystal had spread, where it hadn’t. How the blue contoured his body and reflected under the dim red light of the club. He was so beautiful.

The Warrior of Light’s scrutiny was making his bid at dominance a lot… harder.

“Mm, having a hard time keeping face?”

“N-not at all,” The Exarch protested. “You sure are talkative tonight, aren’t you?”

She laughed. “Only for you.”

“Well,” He said softly, starting to remove her clothes. “Why don’t you sit back and enjoy the show for once, my dear warrior? I’ll do all the work.”

How could she say no to that?

The Exarch leaned back and began to pleasure himself. Crystal hand caressing his nipple and the other hand wrapping around his cock. He tilted back, wincing slightly at his own cold touch. He let out a small groan, biting his lip to stop himself from getting louder. They were still technically in public. Really, at any moment someone could peer through those curtains and find them. The thought rang in the back of his mind, a deafened warning against his own carnal desires. Fear didn’t stop him from continuing.

He looked down at her, imagining his hands were hers. She had just the look he wanted to see on her. Turned on and tortured. He knew she wanted to touch him. So, so badly. He saw those hands make signs of movement, but they always stopped short and her obedience to his little rule was just the boost of confidence he needed.

“Good job,” He cooed.

The Exarch stopped his hands and leaned forward, rewarding his precious warrior with a gentle kiss on the forehead. She pouted, displeased. There’s no way that would be enough. She reached, taking his movements to mean their game was over. But, he pushed her hands away again and shook his head. He smiled. He wouldn’t leave her hanging for much longer.

He turned around, facing his ass towards her so that he can take care of her arousal. He hesitated momentarily, taking it in his hands first, as if to test the waters. And right when he was ready to take it in, he felt a hand on his tail.

His back arched and he almost forgot to hold back his voice. His hands reached his mouth just in time to muffle the moan that came out of him. The Warrior of Light giggled at that and he twisted around to look at her.

“I said, don’t move.”

“I’ve never gotten to see your tail this up close before.” 

Said tail was resting under her chin, swaying gently as the Exarch shook his ass at her. It was partially crystallized, but mostly still the soft fluffy tail she remembered from the old days. Seeing it made her happy.

“It must feel so suffocated, hiding under your robes all the time.” She held it gently between her fingers, running them through its whole length. Slowly. The desperation from earlier quickly replaced by the usual playfulness that decorated her expressions.

“Mnn… Ah…” The Exarch groaned. “You…”

He reigned it in, sliding his tail out her grasp. She giggled again. Alright, fine. She could sit and just enjoy the view if that’s what he wanted. 

So, the Exarch returned to his task. This time without hesitation, he took the Warrior of Light’s length in his mouth, finding himself vaguely surprised at how much harder this was than  _ she  _ made it look. He wasn’t sure how deep he could go. Or where to put his tongue. Or how to make sure he wasn’t accidentally hurting her with his teeth. 

“Take it easy, don’t force yourself to take it all in.” She instructed. “Start with the tip.. A-ah, yes. Like that.”

He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently. He was hesitant at first, but when her body began responding to him, he couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. His tail curled up happily, excited to see what else he could do for her. He tried fitting more of her cock in his mouth, failing immediately and choking a little.

“You don’t have to do more than you’re able. Just use your hands too.”

“A-alright,” he wheezed.

The Warrior of Light couldn’t take it anymore. She wasn’t going to let him do all the work like this. She wanted him to feel good too. And how was he expecting her to just sit back and relax when his beautiful ass was tempting her in full view? She grabbed his cheeks, massaging them lightly with her bottom of her palm. 

The Exarch tried to focus on his part, using his hands to rub the base while his lips worked on the rest of the shaft. He licked tentatively and adjusted his movements to the Warrior of Light’s reactions. 

“Mmmngh…” She let out a couple of times. Her hands stopping every now and again whenever he found a particularly good spot to suck. Eventually, she stopped completely. Her hips started moving against him, in rhythm with his strokes. She succumbed to the pleasure entirely and it was immensely gratifying.

“R-raha, I’m…”

He didn’t stop despite her attempts to pull away as she came. 

The Exarch straightened up and turned around to face his dear warrior again, face stained with her cum. She looked up at him, looking mildly embarrassed, an expression he hardly ever saw on her. He grinned, wiping the fluid from his face with his crystal hand and then licking it off his finger.

_ W o w. _

The Warrior of Light swallowed.

“I didn’t think I could possibly fall in love with you more than I already have.”

His smile softened. 

“Think again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know rocket by beyonce is literally about wol/exarch, i mean come on listen just a sec  
> (i almost titled this chapter "let me sit this ass on you" but didn't just so you know)


	8. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL teaches the Exarch how to play some Doman Mahjong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was supposed to be cute, but then the smut happened? Anyway, I love Mahjong.  
> (Note: I didn't forget the lube this time)

“So, you just have to draw tiles until you make a valid hand. Easy!”

The Crystal Exarch stared at the foreign tiles, still studying them. Some of them were so similar and he was also trying to keep track of all the rules the Warrior of Light had spent the better part of an hour explaining to him. This game had a metric ton of rules. Most of which he wasn’t sure he quite understood, but his partner insisted it would all make sense once they started playing. He just needed to give it a go. 

“Alright, I think I get it.”

It all started when the Exarch asked her what she did in her free time, when she wasn’t fighting or helping others. She couldn’t think of anything at first, which was all the same to him, considering he didn’t have any hobbies either. However, some days later, she arrived in Ocular excited.  _ Come by my room later, alright? I’ve got a great gift. It’ll be fun.  _ She said, before running off for an appointment with the Leveilleur twins. 

So, it was late afternoon. The Exarch arrived at the Warrior of Light’s door, a basket of sandwiches in hand, and knocked. She greeted him happily, with a big hug and a warm smile, before ushering him inside.

The game was sitting on the table. There was a kind of square wooden plank with a felted surface. Atop it was a pile of tiles. The Warrior of Light explained it was a game called mahjong and that she’d learned it during her time in Doma, back in the source. It was her favorite pastime and something she wanted to share with him. She explained how it worked while they ate.

“Shall we give it a try then?”

The Exarch nodded. 

The Warrior of Light mixed up all the tiles, turning over the ones she used as examples to explain how to make hands and how to recognize each suit. Long slender fingers moving the tiles around and around. They clicked and clacked against each other, the clear, soothing sounds of ivory making contact. Then, she started building the wall. Expertly lining up tiles and placing them in their appropriate spots around the playing field. 

She walked him through the opening. Rolling dice to determine who would deal the tiles and then counting the wall to know where to pick from. The Exarch rarely got to hear the Warrior of Light speak at such length, let alone about something she clearly really loved it. It was nice.

Eventually, they both ended up with a handful of tiles in front of them and the game started. The Warrior of Light walked him through the first few turns, until he felt comfortable figuring things out on his own. Not two turns after that…

“ _ Tsumo, _ ” She called softly, revealing her hand. 

“That quick?” The Exarch was surprised.

She shrugged it off and smiled. “How about we make it more fun?”

She rearranged the tiles again. This time, the Exarch helped, grasping how it works from seeing her set everything up the first time. Their fingers brushed each other and, after the walls were done, the Warrior of Light brought his hand up to her lips and kissed them gently. The Exarch pulled away, mildly embarrassed.

“You… were saying?”

“Right. Remember I explained calls?” She leaned forward, eyeing him with a grin. “Every time someone calls, the other person needs to take a piece of clothing off.”

The Exarch felt his cheeks redden. “I am… not opposed to this proposal.”

“Good,” 

The Warrior of Light straightened up. Her expression changed immediately, from playful to serious, in one fell swoop. Oh no. She… she was really determined, wasn’t she? The Exarch swallowed. He knew she wasn’t the type to hold back, even if he was new at the game. And it wouldn’t be fun if he just lost. He still had some dignity.

They concentrated on the game. Sure, he might not be an expert, but he did know how to read people and he liked to think he’d gotten pretty good at figuring out some of the Warrior of Light’s behavioral tells. He watched her as she watched his discard, trying to gauge her anticipation. 

“ _ Pon!”  _

He baited her.

She smiled, totally unaware he was baiting her. “That’s one piece, love.”

The Exarch tried to look disappointed as he pulled off the gold bangle that wrapped his arm. “Does that count?”

The Warrior of Light laughed. “Let’s say it does.” She looked him up and down. “I worry you might get cold otherwise.”

“Aren’t you jumping ahead too quickly?” The Exarch smiled back. “I was under the impression this was a game of patience.”

“That’s not wrong.”

A few turns went by quietly. The Warrior of Light’s discard grew more apprehensive, giving the Exarch the impression she was probably  _ tenpai.  _ She was really quick at this. Was it experience? Luck? A mix of both? He looked at his own hand. Nothing incredibly valuable honestly. Then, with a breath of relief.

“ _ Ron! _ ”

She won again and looked at him with anticipation. Hm. The Exarch looked down at his robes. Honestly, he really didn’t have that much on… Reluctantly, he unclasped the red part of his dress.

They shuffled the tiles again. 

“Whatever happened to your old outfit?” The Warrior of Light asked. 

“I still have it.”

They started a new wind. He looked at his tiles and smiled lightly. These were better. 

“Mmm,” The Warrior of Light replied, not actually asking anything. She picked up a tile, looked at it gingerly before replacing something in her hand and quickly discarding another tile. 

“Ah, what was the call again?” The Exarch reached for the tile. “ _ Chi _ ?”

“Learning, aren’t you?” She stuck her tongue out and proceeded to remove her boots.

The game went on like this for a while. Back and forth. It only took a few more turns for the Exarch to grasp the flow of the game and it seemed like the Warrior of Light’s luck was beginning to run out. 

“That’s  _ ron _ , I believe?”

The Warrior of Light was down to her underwear and button-up shirt, while the Exarch only had the black part of his robe remaining. 

“I feel like your outfit has given you a distinct advantage.” She pouted.

“Oh? I was under the impression you wanted this outcome.” He stared at her skin, tracing the line of her collarbone down to her bare stomach. 

“Mm, maybe. But it turns out I’m more competitive than I thought.” She adjusted her sitting position in a way that exposed her legs and chest a lot more than necessary. “This looks like it’ll be the last wind, huh?”

“Right.”

“How about you shuffle this time?”

She watched over him carefully. The Exarch tentatively mixed up all the tiles. The sound of ivory hitting against each other filled the room once again. He felt her eyes on him and he had to admit the growing tension in the room was making him… hot.

The Warrior of Light shifted and hummed softly under her breath as he continued to set up. Forming the four walls. Rolling the dice. Counting. Dealing tiles. He cleared his throat when he finished. “Shall we start?”

She sat more comfortably and stretched her arms up. Her shirt riding up her chest as she did, tightening around the curve of her body. The Exarch tried to focus on their game.

“Getting a bit distracted?” She teased.

“Not at all.”

“Oh, you wound me, Raha!” 

Maybe he was feeling a bit… “oddly competitive” as well. 

The round was tense. After all, they were both in dangerous positions now. The next call would put either of them in a compromising position and both of them wanted the gratification. The Exarch drew his next tile and it took an immeasurable amount of strength to mask his reaction. He exhaled slowly and put the tile into his hand so he could think. This was… a tough one. He found himself caught between a rock and a hard place. A really hard place. He knew this was a tile the Warrior of Light needed. That much was obvious from her discards. If he discarded it, there’s no doubt she would call. But, he was  _ tenpai _ and it shouldn’t be long for his tile to show up. He’d win this round and the game. 

But he’d definitely lose  _ the  _ game.

He looked up at the Warrior of Light as she waited patiently for him to make his move. She looked at peace. Happy. Like the outcome didn’t actually matter because she was having fun. Spending time with him. That’s what her smile said. It was an immensely comforting look. He smiled back and made his discard.

“ _ Ron! _ ” She called, excited, revealing her hand. 

As he thought.

“Well?” She eyed him with a grin on her lips, leaning forward on the table, chin resting on her palm.

The Exarch acquiesced, standing up to pull his robe off over his head. He did so without much ceremony. Perhaps out of embarrassment. Perhaps because there was no real way to strip himself in a sexier manner. Perhaps the Warrior of the Light wanted to see him try. He would not. 

He stopped when his robes were bundled up around his arms. His braid loosened up in the movement, leaving his hair in mild disarray. 

The Warrior of Light beheld him in his almost naked state. Extremely enjoying the view. The curve of his back. His plump, round ass barely contained in the confines of his undergarments. His tail swinging gently behind him. The blue shine of light reflecting on his crystal parts. 

The Exarch felt briefly sheepish. 

“Um…” He spoke to protest, but couldn’t figure out how to. It’s not like this was the first time they were in this situation. 

“I just… wish you knew how beautiful you are.”

She said so suddenly. 

He blushed.

“T-that’s… well…” He took off the robbed completely, dropping it to the floor. “Same to you.”

She giggled. “‘Maybe you should look at me when you say that?”

“You tease me…”

The Warrior of Light wandered over to him.

She touched the crystal on his face gently with her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her warmth in closer. She leaned against him. “Game over?”

He smiled. “Game over.”

The Exarch kissed her, undoing her shirt. Their lips ravaged each other. The Warrior of Light stumbled back and moaned into the kiss. The sound of tiles falling over as she knocked the table over behind her. She sat down on it as the Exarch climbed over her. She straddled him, hand reaching the small of his back, drawing gentle circles there as he grinded against her. Pushing into the kiss. Their tongues dancing.

“Mmfgn,”

The Exarch pulled away, expression lewd with desire. A bit of drool crawling off the side of his lips as he licked them. His eyes were red with passion, staring at her with a burst of lust. He pouted slightly, cocking his head to the side. And she felt him get hard against her. 

The Warrior of Light pulled her engorged cock. He did the same, pressing them against each other. She struggled to wrap them both together in one hand, but the action was enough to send a wave of pleasure through the Exarch who moaned. 

“I… I…” He sputtered, exhaling hot breath.

She started slowly, feeling around the tip in a gentle circular motion before working the rest of the shaft. The feeling of both their heats against each other like this was a new sensation. They could feel both their pulses, both their desires literally connect. 

The Exarch throbbed with pleasure as the Warrior of Light worked them both to their peak, settling in a consistent motion that had him bouncing up and down against her. He looked at with pleading eyes. 

“M-more,” 

“I can’t do both, love.” The Warrior of Light cooed. “You’ll have to help me.”

“Y-yes…”

She let them go, hands tracing the curve of the Exarch’s hips. She palmed his ass, massaging gently for a moment before reaching downwards. She stretched up, fingering his entrance tentatively, causing the Exarch to cry out. He wiggled against her, desperately wanting her to just shove her fingers in.

“Careful, Raha.” 

The Exarch brought his hands down to their throbbing lengths. With two hands, he could cover more ground. He held them, squeezing their cocks together before continuing where the Warrior of Light’s hand left off. 

Her breath began to quicken as well. The Exarch’s was moving so quickly, it was hard to concentrate. She put her finger in slowly. He arched against her. 

“J-just like that… A-ah,” He shivered, the pleasure reaching a point where he couldn’t process anything else anymore.

She looked for his sensitive areas, pressing against them as the Exarch’s moans grew louder and louder. She was starting to lose it too. 

“Wait,”

She pulled her finger out, much to the Exarch’s displeasure. He groaned sadly, looking at her with much protest. She smiled, patting his messy, sweaty hair. “Just go over to the bed, will you?”

He took himself off her, already feeling cold and lonely as their heats parted. “What are you doing?

“Mm, you’ll see.”

The Exarch made his way to the bed. He crawled up on it and watched the Warrior of Light rummage for something in the drawers for a moment. She took out a tube of some sort and returned to him.

“What’s this?”

“I had it made. It’ll help.” She cooed, joining him on the bed. “Turn around?”

He nodded reluctantly, turning around and getting on all fours. He twisted his head to see what was happening, but before he could, he felt a cold, wet numbing sensation as something dripped down his ass. 

“A-aah?” He moaned out, confused.

“Just relax.” 

He felt her fingers inside him again, coated in something cold and slimy. But the more her fingers moved around, the warmer it became. He squirmed, hands gripped the sheets between his hands as his hips buckled in pleasure.

“W-what…”

She snickered. “If only you could see how dirty you look right now.”

“Mmngh… W-whose fault is that? Aah…”

He felt so wet. So hot. And so good. His body quivered, unable to stand all the sensations coursing through him. 

“Do you want more?” She teased.

“P-please…” The Exarch stuck his butt up and twisted his head on the bed to look up at her. Red eyes blank with lust. 

The Warrior of Light licked her lips at the sight. Like he was a meal ready to be ravished. And ravish him, she would. She took her cock and entered a little too easily. The sounds of lube squishing around, causing a cold warmth to wrap itself around her length. She groaned as she pushed into him further. The Exarch’s hips shaking against her, desperate for release.

She bent over to occupy her hands with his cock and began thrusting. The Exarch let out incomprehensible moans, so cute. So needy. She pushed back and forth, like a wave coming in and out against the sandy shores.

“I-I can’t…” He squeaked.

The Exarch released and the Warrior of Light followed suit. 

He collapsed on the bed, pulling himself off her cock and lying on the bed, exhausted. He breathed heavily and smiled. “T-that was an interesting game.”

The Warrior of Light collapsed next to him and pulled him into her arms as they laid there. “Which one?”

The Exarch turned her away and kissed her softly on the lips. “Both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did the WoL ask to make the lube? A mystery..................


End file.
